


Falling

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"He leaned forwards and smiled, his breath hot on their neck. “More than you can imagine.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Falling

“Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?”

A scream was ripped from his throat as he plummeted downwards, his wings beating helplessly, against the air. Time warped, simultaneously speeding up and slowing down, the light of Heaven fading from sight as he fell blindly into the abyss.

He hit the ground hard. His wings twisted and smouldering, his red hair singed, the fire burning its way through his veins. Shadows danced around him as he writhed in the ash, the holiness being torn from him, his body being ripped apart and sloppily stitched back together like Frankenstein's monster. The pain was ineffable, resonating deep within his bones. 

His nails cut crescents into the palms of his hands, blood beading up through broken skin. Curling in on himself, he held himself tightly in a weak attempt to keep himself together, unsteady hands hopelessly searching for solutions. He choked back a whimper as tears blurred his vision.

Heaven wasn’t all it was made out to be. It wasn’t all eternal love and unwavering support, it never had been and never would be. No, Heaven was all harsh words and unforgiving rules. If it was as kind people thought it to be, they would have at least had the mercy to kill him. The dishonor he’d brought on them all sat heavily on his shoulders.

There was no way of telling how long he’d spent whispering a broken prayer like a record on repeat, until he’d found the strength to force himself to sit up. His whole body trembled as the pain subsided to a gentle flame beneath his skin, despite it being cold to the touch. Silent sobs racked his body as he dragged his fingers through what remained of his wings, catching on broken and charred feathers, watching the last of the white disappear. 

The empty feeling sat heavily in his chest. What was he without the power to heal and create? Everything he’d built his identity on was gone with the flick of a wrist, his name wasn’t even his to use anymore. He helped create the stars, constellations that lit up the sky with the most beautiful colours, now it had all been ripped from him. How was that fair? 

The Almighty was never loving, merciful, and forgiving. She was ruthless and cold, not caring for anything other than her great plan.

A deep seeded rage simmered within him, waiting to break free. Who was once Archangel Raphael, reduced to a nameless body, discarded without a second thought. The holy light that he’d been so proud of possessing now reduced to an ungodly wrath. 

He’d been under strict instructions not to help them, to let them die despite his gift, but he couldn’t agree to stand by and watch them suffer. Not when he could make it all stop. 

Now he was nothing. He wished the infernal flame was what cushioned his fall. Anything was better than this. 

He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes as they throbbed and ached. Everything coming into focus as the pain shifted to the back of his head. What had been the void that consumed all light, now a dark, dingy room. 

Water dripped from the roof, forming murky puddles on the floor, and cockroaches scuttled in through the cracks in the walls. Never again would he see the breathtaking pristine walls of Heaven, where nothing was ever out of place. Light and sanctity had bled from the walls, seeping into everything that passed. He used to radiate such an energy and it kept him warm, but now he was hollow, only ashes and dust left to take its place. 

He leaned forwards and smiled, his breath hot on their neck. “More than you can imagine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Tumblr: wheelsupin-five


End file.
